


30 days of Mamamoo

by ohnoeunwoo (namelessg)



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, god help me, i dont know what im doing, lots of moonsun, mamamoo (almost) everyday in november, mamamoo writing challenge, some crazy AUs, there's fluff bc its the only thing i can do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 21:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namelessg/pseuds/ohnoeunwoo
Summary: I created a writing challenge for myself where I'll try to write 30 stories in november (It's supposed to be one each day, but I'm pretty sure I won't be able to since I'm already late lol)Basically lots of Moonsun and Wheesa at some point. The prompt list is on my tumblr and I'll probably post this on wattpad as well.Edit: I failed, I'll try again during my break on June.





	30 days of Mamamoo

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I decided to challenge myself to write everyday in november (but we all know i’ll fail, right?)  
> The prompt list is in my tumblr (happynessalways.tumblr.com/mamamooinnovember) , feel free to try with me or use any of them.  
> Hopefully it'll turn out alright.  
> Ok, so, the first one is a Harry Potter AU where Byulyi invites Yongsun to the Winter Ball.

“Professor Sprout?” Moon Byulyi called, entering the small office, unsure.

The older woman was facing the window, checking one of her plants, completely focused. She turned around when listened to the girl’s voice, surprised for having a visitor. Specially one proudly wearing green and silver uniform. Only hufflepuffs used to go there.

“Miss Moon,” she smiled kindly. “can I help you with something? Is your Dittany growing well?”

“Yeah, it’s okay.” Byulyi smiled shyly. “I wanted to talk to you about something, but it’s not Herbology-related, tho.”

“Please, sit down.” The professor asked, ready to take her sit as well.

Byulyi nodded, still nervous. She looked around, realizing she’d never been in Professor Sprout’s office. She felt comfortable and well received. Byulyi stared at the dark wood table while waiting for the older woman to say something.

“What happened, sweetie?” she asked, both hands on top of the table, playing nervously. The small wrinkle between her eyebrows suggested she was worried.

Byulyi bit her bottom lip, pretending to think about what she wanted to talk. As if the subject wasn’t practically carved in her brain for thinking about it too much. It wasn’t easy for her to ask for help to anyone, but she figured Professor Sprout was the one to go to. She was optimistic. Probably the most of all, capable to find the bright side of literally everything. The opposite of Byulyi.

“Well, the Winter Ball is coming…” the slytherin started, her voice a bit louder than a whisper.

“Right…” the Professor muttered, encouraging her to continue.

“And I _really_ wanted to ask someone.”

The older woman laughed, shaking her head a bit. Byulyi looked at her, confused.

“Times have changed, sweetie. Girls ask boys out all the time, you shouldn’t be ashamed. It’s completely normal.” She smiled. “I couldn’t do it when I was young, you know, so we had to wait for the boys to take some initiative and we know how boys can be clueless…”

The big smiled made her eyes small and even kinder, but Byulyi was still serious. She wished her problem was so simple. Asking boys was nothing compared to ask girls. Girls she didn’t even know could like her back or not. So confusing.

“What about asking another girl out? Is that okay?”

Madam Sprout seemed a bit surprised by the question but didn’t took her long to nod, smiling kindly.

“Listen to your heart, sweetie. Love can never be a bad thing.”

~*~

Byulyi took a deep breath for what should be like the hundredth time. She didn’t know how long she was staring the other girl in the owlery. She was too distracted petting her grey owl to notice Byulyi’s presence. The love she had for the animal was something really unique.

Finally, Byulyi got courage to talk to her, she stepped in, entering the space full of birds.

“Yongsun?” she called, hesitating.

The girl turned around, slightly surprised but smiled brightly when she saw Byulyi.

“Hey, Byulyi” Yongsun answered, still caressing the owl.

Byul had to look away for a moment, because she knew her cheeks were turning red. She had the biggest crush for Yongsun since second year, when they had to do a Herbology paper together. Writing three scrolls about herbs shouldn’t be fun, but Yongsun turned it into something good. In Byulyi’s opinion, Yongsun was the prettiest girl in school. The kindest, too. She was a hufflepuff, after all.

“Are you ok? You look pale.” She asked, looking worried.

Byulyi laughed, nodding. It would be really great if she could accomplish her mission without throwing up in the process. She was happy they were alone, at least. She couldn’t ask Yongsun to the ball under the curious eyes of all the Hogwarts students. It was bad enough she had to expose herself in that way to someone. And, if everything went wrong, it wouldn’t be long before everybody knew, anyway.

“I just… wanted to ask you something?” she was so nervous it sounded like a question.

“Yeah?” Yongsun stopped what she was doing and the owl hooted in protest.

“Do you have a date to the ball?” she asked rapidly, trying not to think too much about it and give up for the seventh time.

Yongsun smiled shyly, brushing a lock of hair from her face.

“Some people asked me, yeah.” Byulyi stopped breathing for a few seconds, too afraid of what was going to come. Couldn’t she have a little bit of luck at least once? “But I didn’t decide anything yet… Why?”

“I was just thinking… and…” she cleared her throat, putting her hands in her pockets and staring her feet while trying to figure out how to continue. Her thoughts were a mess and she didn’t know what was happening anymore. She sighed and shrugged. “You know what? Forget it, it’s nothing important.”

Yongsun giggled and Byulyi was sure that was the most beautiful sound she heard in her life.

“Finish the sentence, please.” She smiled kindly.

“I thought maybe you want to go…with me?” she raised an eyebrow, analyzing Yongsun’s expression. She knew how stupid she sounded. “It’s ok if you don’t want to. It’s a terrible idea, anyway.”

“With you?” Yongsun frowned, thinking about it.

“I don’t know what I was thinking.” Byulyi laughed nervously. “You probably have better plans than… Well, me.”

Yongsung shook her head, making her curls bounce, horrified with the thought.

“You never said stuff like that again, Moon Byulyi.” She scolded, pointing a finger in the other’s direction. “You are _so_ much better than you think, do you hear me?”

Byulyi laughed without emotion, disagreeing.

“I’ll leave you alone now. I’m sorry.”

She turned around and was ready to go away when the hufflepuff called her.

“Byulyi, I didn’t gave you an answer.”

The blonde laughed again, turning again to face Yongsun.

“So?” she raised an eyebrow.

“How would it work?” Yongsun asked, approaching her. She was cautious but a smiled was on her face. “We’d go as friends?”

Byulyi shook her head, incapable of believing she was so vulnerable in Yongsun’s presence.

“More than friends, then?” Yongsun bit her bottom lip, catching Byulyi’s attention.

The slytherin looked away, embarrassed for her actions. She could feel how hot her face was, but nodded. Yongsun took another step closer, carefully holding Byulyi’s hand between hers. The blonde didn’t know what was happening and everything made even less sense when Yongsun kissed her cheek gently.

“Moon Byulyi… It’ll be a pleasure to go to the Ball with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think ;)  
> English isn't my first language, but I tried my best, sorry if I messed up something.  
> Again, if you're interested, the prompt list is in my tumblr (happynessalways.tumblr.com/mamamooinnovember)


End file.
